There usually is very little that can be done to modernize or refurbish the living quarters and working spaces aboard large boats and ships, other than to change the color of paint that is used, without it being a major undertaking involving a shipyard overhaul and a considerable amount of time and expense.
Most walls are permanent and intended to serve as watertight bulkheads. Weight changes aboard boats and ships are always important considerations. Fireproof and fire resistant materials have to be used. Certain power supply lines and life supporting systems that are normally exposed can not be permanently obscured behind or within any new walls. And there are numerous other considerations that are due as well.
What appears to be most needed is some type of cover wall, which will obscure the purely functional bulkhead wall and in some way be more modern and decorative in itself. The problem is, however, that it is not always possible to apply a new covering directly over an existing wall or bulkhead on a ship, nor is it usually practical to take the additional space necessary to construct a separate new and more attractive wall immediately in front of an older one.
Most commonly known materials that might be used for purposes such as this are not adaptable for shipboard use. Generally, they are for house and office modernization and include 4.times. 8 wall panels, of wood or plaster board composition, which are for use with 2.times. 4 studding of wood, or simulated members of like dimension, and are intended to provide wall thicknesses and spaces to accomodate standard insulation, electrical wiring, boxes, etc. as normally required.
Although some efforts have been made to try to use a modified form of moveable wall construction, such as is used in new office buildings, this has not proved successful. The wall panels can not be merely held in position, due to the violent movement a ship can be subjected to, nor can they be permanently fixed in place without rerouting power and life support systems, as previously discussed. The wall panels have to be relatively fixed against movement and still not be permanently secured in place in any manner which would preclude reasonably expedient access therebehind, when and as needed, and, hopefully, without completely destroying the cover wall, due to the expense and inconvenience of rebuilding or replacing it.